ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanobots
The Nanobots in GhostX combine many separate elements of a traditional RPG into an innovative system. They combine the functions of pet, skill, job, weapon, item, and growth to allow for many new kinds of interaction. The Nanobots direct the style of combat, propel the storyline, and help you in problem solving. You can hold multiple Nanobots in your inventory for many kinds of gameplay variants. Nanobot Types There are four primary types of Nanobots in GhostX: Sword, Knife, Attach, and Dual Wield. The player is able to choose from among the first three at the start of the game, and the fourth becomes available starting at level 10. There are also two sub-types: Gun and Bow, of Knife and Dual Wield respectively. Several Knife and Dual Wield Nanobots have secondary forms which can be switched to once attached. These forms have skills which cannot be accessed in the primary form, and vice versa. Even transformed, however, the weapon is still governed by the primary form's character skills. There is also one special type, the Boarding nanobot, of which only one example is known: the White Tiger. This nanobot is characterized by being a mount; the contractor rides the nanobot into battle. * Sword * Knife * Attach * Dual Wield * Gun * Bow * Boarding Full List 1. GX-101W Waterfall Level 1 Sword 2. GX-301W Moby Dick Level 1 Knife 3. GX-501W Dragon Claw Level 1 Attach 4. GX-103W Bright Thunder Level 5 Sword 5. GX-303W Tigershark Level 5 Knife 6. GX-503W Wyvern Level 5 Attach 7. GX-102X Lorelei Level 8 Sword 8. GX-302T Proto Level 8 Knife 9. GX-502T Thunderbolt Level 8 Attach 10. GX-104W Blue Moon Level 10 Sword 11. GX-201W Musashi Level 10 Dual Wield 12. GX-113W Splice Thunder Level 11 Sword 13. GX-314W Blackshark Level 11 Knife 14. GX-513W Strong Fist Level 11 Attach 15. GX-304T Magnum Level 12 Knife / Gun 16. GX-105X Octopus Level 13 Sword 17. GX-202W Red Wing Level 13 Dual Wield / Bow 18. GX-504T Blade Level 13 Attach 19. GX-106W Thunder Level 15 Sword 20. GX-305W Beowulf Level 15 Knife 21. GX-203W Musashi (Upgrade) Level 16 Dual Wield 22. GX-505T Fist King Level 16 Attach 23. GX-107W Swordfish Level 17 Sword 24. GX-108W Moon Blade Level 19 Sword 25. GX-204W Kerberos Level 19 Dual Wield / Bow 26. GX-306T Gatling Level 19 Knife / Gun 27. GX-519W Panleel Level 19 Attach 28. GX-205X Silpheed Level 21 Dual Wield 29. GX-307T Jacknife Level 21 Knife 30. GX-506W Vulcanos Level 21 Attach 31. GX-507T Jetwing Level 22 Attach 32. GX-109W Red Moon Level 23 Sword 33. GX-206W Scorpion Level 24 Dual Wield / Bow 34. GX-308X Tilbing Level 24 Knife 35. GX-508W Wildflower Level 24 Attach 36. GX-114W Tortoise Level 25 Sword 37. GX-110W Blue Knight Level 26 Sword 38. GX-207T Twinbreaker Level 26 Dual Wield 39. GX-309T Cannondriver Level 26 Knife / Gun 40. GX-509T Water Cannon Level 26 Attach 41. GX-115T Guitar Man Level 27 Sword 42. GX-209X Soft Wind Level 27 Dual Wield 43. GX-315W Bonedragon Level 27 Knife 44. GX-511W Marus Level 27 Attach 45. GX-210W Red Bow Level 28 Dual Wield / Bow 46. GX-310W Alkaid Level 28 Knife 47. GX-119W Alligator Tortoise Level 29 Sword 48. GX-510T Gigaclaw Level 29 Attach 49. GX-111W Vladimir Level 30 Sword 50. GX-211X Poison Level 30 Dual Wield 51. GX-316X Zahark Level 30 Knife 52. GX-520T Hwarang MK1 Level 30 Attach 53. GX-120T Rock Star Level 31 Sword 54. GX-208T Dual Saber Level 31 Dual Wield 55. GX-311X Behemoth Level 31 Knife 56. GX-317T Gunbladekop Level 31 Knife / Gun 57. GX-514W Efuret Level 31 Attach 58. GX-116T White Knight Level 31 Sword 59. GX-512W Adamant Level 32 Attach 60. GX-112W Masamune Level 33 Sword 61. GX-212T Hunterkiller Level 33 Dual Wield / Bow 62. GX-312T Executioner Level 33 Knife 63. GX-516T Blue Crystal Level 33 Attach 64. GX-122T Lightsaber Level 34 Sword 65. GX-213W Crescent Level 34 Dual Wield / Bow 66. GX-313X Storm Bringer Level 34 Knife 67. GX-322T Chainblader Level 34 Knife 68. GX-524X Wildflower Level 34 Attach 69. GX-121X Seven Blades Level 35 Sword 70. GX-217W Black Wing Level 35 Dual Wield 71. GX-326T Cannondriver II Level 35 Knife / Gun 72. GX-517W Big Boss Level 35 Attach 73. GX-214T Blue Wing Level 36 Dual Wield 74. GX-318 Bahamut Level 36 Knife 75. GX-320T Thor level 37 Knife 76. GX-319X Rabiatun Level 37 Knife 77. GX-518W Adamant Yaksa Level 37 Attach 78. GX-521X Fluto Level 37 Attach 79. GX-117W Masamune (Upgrade) 80. GX-215X Agony Level 38 Dual Wield / Bow 81. GX-218W Hete Level 38 Dual Wield 82. GX-515W Yama King level 38 Attach 83. GX-118W Masamune (Truth) Level 39 Sword 84. GX-321W Chill Level 39 Knife 85. GX-323T Grenader Lvl 39 Knife / Gun 86. GX-522T Big Boss (Upgrade) Level 39 Attach 87. GX-123T Devil Blade Level 40 Sword 88. GX-219T Shadowfox Level 40 Dual Wield 89. GX-324W Highlander Level 40 Knife 90. GX-523T Hwarang MK2 Level 40 Attach 91. GX-124X Dark Knight Level 41 Sword 92. GX-220T Black Knight Level 41 Dual Wield 93. GX-325X Dualoxni Level 41 Knife 94. GX-525W Red Dragon King Level 41 Attach 95. GX-401V White Tiger Level 45 Boarding 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. Triple Knuckles MK3 Blue Dragon (numbers not known) Creation Nanobots can be created from the right mix of materials, provided your character knows the recipe. Recipes are learned when a Nanobot evolves into a new type, when you combine two Nanobots into a new type, or when you use a seed to learn the recipe directly. The recipe specifies which materials are needed, and once obtained, they can be used to create the Nanobot utilizing Dr. Genova's Nanobot system. (Note that the Nanobot system does not become available to a character until it is level 5. Evolution One of the specialty of nanobots in this game is the evolution of nanobots. When your nanobot reaches a certain level, a green circle will flash around your nanobot, and by clicking it the Nanobot will evolve. Combination This feature can be accessed through Dr. Genova, although it is not possible to combine a nanobot that is more than two levels higher than your character's Nanobot Cubes The Nanobot Cube system allows you to obtain a random Nanobot from Cube items (e.g. Broken Cube, Solid Cube). Cubes can be bought with BP or received as quest rewards. After obtaining a cube, it must first be charged up using a large number of Purity Souls in the Random Pick menu in's Nanobot system. From there one can enter a kind of slot machine minigame, the result of which determines which Nanobot from the ones listed in the cube's description one receives. Category:Nanobots